


Tropes Challenge

by BookDragon13



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Picnic (2013), Picnic - Inge
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Relationships: Hal Carter/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. The Touch Starved Captain

Steve had been itching for… something. There was a gnawing hunger inside him, though not for food. He didn’t feel right. Never felt right, not after being pulled from the ice.

That is, until Bucky came back. Steve hadn’t realized just how touch starved he was until he felt the familiar hugs and touches that Bucky began using again after he healed from what Hydra did. It was only when Bucky had hugged him after a mission that Steve realized what he’d been missing.

It was an “oh” moment when Steve recognized that since he’d woken up from the ice, he’d barely been touched. Certainly not enough for him to feel human. Not even his teammates had given Steve more than a pat on the back when the mission went well.

Sam was the one who told Steve there was a term for it-touch starved. He said it was similar to the way Tony craved attention. Steve was just glad he wasn’t crazy, and he was beyond grateful that Bucky was back.

Finally, Steve felt like himself again


	2. Stood Up

You could feel the sting of tears rise. This couldn’t be happening. Again. Why couldn’t your boyfriend keep his word? Well, he’d certainly be your ex boyfriend now, because this was the last straw.

Suddenly a man sat down across the table from you. He wasn’t your boyfriend! Why was he sitting at your table?

“Sorry, honey, traffic was terrible on the way here. Do you know what you want?”

He winked at you as the waitress came by to take your orders. Once the orders were given and the waitress walked away, the stranger turns to you and smiles. You notice just how handsome he is and hope he isn’t a serial killer.

“I’m Hal, by the way,” the handsome stranger introduces himself. “I’m a regular here, and one of the waitresses alerted me to you. So what’s your story?”

You cocked your head questioningly as you told Hal your name. “If you’re a regular, then why the show?”

Hal shrugged and his smile grew. “For the other customers. Didn’t want them to think your date was a no show. It hurts enough when you get stood up, don’t need others judging or pitying you.”

“So you’ve done this before, huh?” You asked. “A regular knight in shining armor?”

“I wouldn’t necessarily say that,” Hal blushed. “I just like to help where I can. Although helping damsels in distress is always a bonus. You still haven’t told me your story, darlin’, and I’d like to know who I’m playing boyfriend to.”

So you told Hal about yourself, mostly that you’d been waiting for a boyfriend you decided to dump. From there, conversation flowed between you and Hal. You started to feel as if you’d known Hal all your life, which is far more than you’d felt for your soon to be ex boyfriend.

And when you and Hal parted ways, the two of you exchanged numbers, if only to keep the conversation going. Though you desperately wanted to go on another date with the handsome stranger turned knight in shining armor.


End file.
